Bruce and Roosevelt
Bruce and Roosevelt are minor characters in Housepets!. They are kangaroos who live at Babylon Gardens Zoo. Both first appeared in "Kangaroos Loose In The Top Paddock". Personality The kangaroos apparently feel obligated to sound Australian while on public display at the Zoo. However, their natural attitudes appear to be less stereotypically Australian. It is known they prefer Australian football over "the sissy American version," as seen in the one-off strip "Nachos And Thou", and Bruce does have a taste for Vegemite. Bruce seems to be more direct than his partner Roosevelt, who is a bit more sensitive and emotional. Physical Appearance Bruce is a Red Kangaroo. He has reddish-brown body fur, and cream belly fur. The cream fur goes down the insides of his arms to form "gloves" on his paws, goes up his throat to encompass his muzzle, and also appears on the edges of his ears. He has green eyes. Roosevelt is a Grey Kangaroo. He has a lighter shade of brown for his body fur, with his belly fur a slightly darker shade of cream than Bruce's. His body fur color entirely covers his head (except only the bridge of his muzzle), ears, and arms with the exception of dark brown fingers. He has amber eyes. General Information Bruce and Roosevelt spend most of the time at the Zoo. Although they tolerate some zoo patrons, they do not like most of them. For example, in the one-off strip "I Come From A Land Down At The Corner Of Mulberry And 44", Bruce yelled for security when a patron pulled a pocket knife, hoping they would re-enact a scene from Crocodile Dundee. In the arc Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3, strip "Don't Know When I'll Be Back Again", they used King Milton's expedition to Australia to take a trip to meet Bruce's parents. Bruce warned Roosevelt that his parents may not like the fact that he was dating a Grey. However, they were left stranded in Australia after their tickets were refunded, and the rest of the gang had already boarded a cruise home, leaving them behind. Three months later after Christmas, they finally return home to their habitat, to find it decorated lavishly and stocked with gifts and food by Keene Milton, who did it as an apology, having been in a similar situation himself. Relationship Bruce and Roosevelt have been displayed to be a homosexual romantic couple. A major example of this was in the one-off strip Nachos And Thou, where they were seen snuggling in their paddock while watching football, and sharing a kiss and a bed in Not Over Until Its Over . Bruce also mentions to Roosevelt on the flight to Australia that his parents probably wouldn't approve of him dating a Grey. Bruce tends to comfort Roosevelt when he is under duress. Trivia *The two have never appeared without one another in-comic. *They are the first homosexual couple to kiss, followed by Keene and Breel. *While mainly supporting characters, they did star in the arc Snow Joke. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zoo Animals Category:Others Category:Tritagonists Category:Dimension Prime Category:Minor Characters